


Nightmare has a cold

by Avatarkayla



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatarkayla/pseuds/Avatarkayla
Summary: Apparently too much positivity is bad for Nightmare, enough so Nightmare begins to feel ill.Inspired off Muskka_mu drawing of Nightmare sneezing and getting Dream goopy.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Nightmare has a cold

Nightmare rubbed at his tired socket and cursed the fact that he had agreed to stay the entire week at Dream’s cabin. The hovel barely counted as a house with its ridiculously small size and its pathetic smattering of modern conveniences. Not to mention Dream only owned one bed which meant Nightmare had been sharing with his brother for three days already. He could already feel that Dream’s aura was effecting his negativity, weakening him in a strange way. At least a that how Nightmare’s felt... weak. His body was heavy and sluggish. Too warm yet a chill had soaked down deep into his bones. But that was why their meetings were monthly. It was also why Dream had not moved into the castle.

Currently, Nightmare was waiting for Dream to bring him his morning coffee and resisting the urge to think up some excise so he could leave early. Because he was not admitting he was feeling unwell. The sun had risen hours ago, Dream had let Nightmare sleep in but Nightmare sill vehemently cursed the sun. The light from above was too bright causing the dew misted mossy ground around Dream’s home to sparkle like spilt diamonds.

Feeling something trickling down the front of his nasal bridge Nightmare narrowed his brow bone in discomfort and sniffled. Leaning back from the deck railing Nightmare raised a wrist to rub at the tickling sensation beneath his nose. Midway into the motion that Nightmare realized his form was beginning to drip. Closing his socket, Nightmare tried to concentrate on stabilizing his oddly disobedient form in order to keep his negativity from staining the wood deck below his feet, but the effort of concentrating caused Nightmare’s vision spin. Just as Nightmare begun to stumble backwards he heard a faint clink and then felt the sting of positivity that was Dream’s hand catching his shoulder.

“Brother?” Dream asked softly as he walked to Nightmare’s side and looked the dripping skeleton up and down. 

Dream set the second mug he was carrying atop the wide railing with the other he’d brought out so he could reach up and press the back of his cool hand to Nightmare’s brow.

“I’m fine,” Nightmare growled as he pushed away from Dream’s overly concerning stare.

Dream’s unnecessary worry was annoying. Not to mention it was a waste of time. He was fine. It was just more positivity than he was used to keeping around himself nothing more. He and Dream had already discussed the possibility of their auras trying to balance each other out and how that might present. Nightmare had insisted on being cautious because his theory had been that Dream, having eaten only one apple, would be having the harder time with balancing out. Apparently, that was not going to be the case. How was he to know that his body was going to be the one to shift in balance?

Nightmare was still rubbing beneath his nasal opening while he glared at Dream. The last thing he needed was his brother fussing over him. Feeling a sharp tickling sensation from somewhere inside his skull Nightmare’s glare scrunched in discomfort. Nightmare barely had time toturn his back to Dream before he sneezed violently towards the floor.

Nightmare groaned. Why did his chest feel like he just sneezed out half his soul? Opening his sockets to stare blearily at the floor Nightmare realized that the area surrounding him was splattered with thick blobs of negativity. Looking back over his shoulder Nightmare’s socket widened at the sight of Dream half soaked with his corruption. His brother’s stunned expression was almost funny, except Nightmare felt his skull begin to swim again before he could really laugh.

“Mewh-ugh,” Nightmare groaned again as he held his skull.

No, he was leaving. 

Turning away, Nightmare opened a portal back towards his castle. He would have to apologize later. Maybe send someone to Dream to assist in cleaning.

“B-Brother wait-“

Dream’s voice cuts out the moment the portal closed and Nightmare let his claws curl into the rough cold stone of his castle walls. A persistent, heavy dripping sound felt like it was ringing in his skull and Nightmare hissed when he realized it’s him. Why was he still so warm even with Dream gone? The hall started to spin and Nightmare pressed closer to the wall so the side of his burning skull met stone and Nightmare could hear himself moaning. Castles were beautiful. Cold stone had never felt so wonderful before. Then up suddenly became down as the halls spinning worsened and Nightmare felt himself collapsing as darkness overcame him.

——————————————————

“Killer!” Cross yelled a he raised his summoned his blade behind his back to block Killer’s downward slash. 

Taking a step forward, Cross spun out with the motion and twisted his blade. He just caught sight of his teammate when Killer shortcut away to pop up from below. Leaping back Cross met Killer’s knowing smirk with his own.

Drawing his blade up so he could hold it with both hands Cross couldn’t help but shake his skull, “So much for keeping this hand to hand Killer.”

Cross knew he should have suspected the smaller skeleton was planning this from the beginning when Killer actually asked to train with him.

“Don’t be like that, Boss always says be ready for anything and you,” Killer’s words cut off as he shortcut again so he was just in front of Cross, “are too predictable.”

Cross grinned and dropped his blade in favor of grabbing both of Killer’s wrists. Blank sockets widened in surprise as both skeletons went down and Killer let out a winded breath when his back was slammed into the floor. Killer didn’t even fight as Cross leaned in, his teeth just a breath above the other’s.

“Who’s predictable?” Cross teased, closing the distance.

Just before Cross could place his victory kiss he sensed the ripple of negativity that could only be Nightmare coming through a portal. Cross felt Killer shiver beneath him and knew Killer had sensed it too. Nightmare was home, but days ahead of schedule. Cross let out a frustrated sigh.

“Guess the visit with Dreamboat didn’t go so well,” Killer croaked before tucking his knees and kicking Cross to the side.

Cross, not expecting the blow, took it with a grunt of pain as he was shoved off the smaller skeleton. 

“N-no,” Cross coughed, forcing himself to his feet while trying to ignore the sensual... no, the distracting way Killer was pushing himself to his feet.

Cross was trying to sense where about in the castle Nightmare was but for some reason Nightmare’s aura was thinned and spread throughout the castle rather that focused in on one spot. That wasn’t normal and something didn’t feel right.

“We should find him,” Cross suddenly said.

Killer stopped adjusting his coat and looked at Cross as if expecting the punch line of a joke.

“In the mood he’s likely in? Why the sudden death wish?”

Cross shot a glare at Killer before turning away and staring towards the door.

“Somethings not right,” was Cross’s only answer.

“Okay, okay, dear Miss Clavel,” Killer chuckled back.

Cross stopped in the doorway to shoot Killer a puzzled look, “Who?”

Killers jaw dropped, “Oh come on! Really?”

He jogging to Cross’s side so they could exit the training hall together. 

“I thought you read and stuff,” Killer continued as they walked down the castle’s halls.

“I do,” Cross growled keeping his sight fixed forward.

He did read, just mostly comic books and period piece romances.

“Whatever criss cross. You start at the upper floors, I’ll start on the main living areas. Text me when you find him.”

Cross felt Killer’s hand slap surprisingly hard against his sacrum causing the young knight to jump in surprise. Though before Cross was able to turn around to sock a fist to Killer’s face the smaller skeleton was gone. Cross looked around the hall just in case Killer was still there but, when nothing happened and the silence became deafening, Cross admitted defeat.

“Damnit,” Cross mumbled, turning back towards the stairs at the end of the hall.

He didn’t want to be thinking about how much his tailbone tingled when he found Nightmare. If the Boss was in a bad mood any lingering positive emotions would just set the boss off. Taking a calming breath, Cross climbed the stairs and started methodically searching for Nightmare.

The more Cross searched though the castle, the stronger that not-right feeling became. More troubling, Nightmare wasn’t in any of his typical haunts as Cross worked his way down which made it a guess if the strengthening feeling was because Cross was getting closer or because something was truly wrong. Cross continued to mentally tick off places. Nightmare hadn’t been in the western library nor had he answered when Cross knocked on his chamber door. There weren’t all that many places left. Just as Cross was thinking to text Killer he felt his phone buzz. Pulling it out, Cross looked at the message.

‘Throne room, come now,’ Killer’s text read. 

Cross shoved his cell back into his inventory and shortcut himself to just outside the throne room doors. The not-right feeling was even stronger here and Cross could see one of the grand double doors was already open with Killer standing just inside.

“Get in,” Killer said in a hushed tone.

He took only a small step away from the door. Cross didn’t need Killer’s eye lights to tell the other was looking everywhere but at him. Every bone in the normally relaxed skeleton’s body was drawn up and tense. Since Killer was clearly not going to let him open the door any further Cross cautiously edged his way through and just barely kept his cape from getting snagged in the door. Cross was confused when he didn’t see Nightmare sitting atop his throne. Scanning the room for the boss Cross barely registered the sound of the door closing behind him when his eye lights landed on Nightmare’s form laying sprawled out on the floor.

“Boss?” Cross called out cautiously.

Killer remained still so Cross walked closer. Nightmare’s groaning sounded pained with every breath. His tentacles lay limp and unmoving to Nightmare’s side and seemed more liquified than normal. Yet Nightmare himself seemed too solid. Almost as if his tentacles were melting off his body rather than being sucked back in. Cross hadn’t been with the group as long as the others but still, in all his years at Nightmare’s side, he had never seen...

“Is he dead?” Killer asked coldly.

Nightmare groaned again as Cross knelt down on one knee. Cross wasn’t going to forget anytime soon that Nightmare was dangerous. In any state the boss had the strength to dust anyone in this castle, but this was different.

“Boss?” Cross tried again as he reached out to gently touch his claw tips to Nightmare’s shoulder. 

When Nightmare didn’t react Cross let his entire hand flatten against Nightmare’s back feeling the heat that permeated through Nightmare’s jacket and into his hand. Nightmare’s was burning up.

“Hey, Boss...” Cross tried again as he used both hands to gently roll Nightmare onto his back.

Cross watched in horror as Nightmare’s tentacles pulled and stretched like melted cheese. One separated entirely from Nightmare’s back completely.

“Oh shit, come on Boss. Killer. Shit...” 

Nightmare’s skull was heavily flushed and Cross could feel the heat Nightmare was giving off warm the front of his chest.

“Killer!” Cross called again, “Fuck he has a fever.” 

Cross could hear Killer walking closer but when Killer spoke it sounded like he was still a distance away.

“Boss doesn’t,” Killer started and Cross already knew the rest.

Nightmare doesn’t get sick.

“Take him to his room Cross,” Killer said.

Cross looked up towards the sound of Killer’s voice and a silent ‘don’t let anyone see you’ passed between them unsaid. Cradling Nightmare in his arms Cross stood but felt fear grip his soul as the remainder of Nightmare’s tentacles peeled away from his body. Killer stared at the slowly dissolving masses until Cross called out to him.

“Killer.”

Cross watched Killer tighten his hands into fists and Cross had to fight his instinct to tell the Killer that Nightmare was going to be fine. He couldn’t say that though. Not with how limp the boss felt in his arms. Killer didn’t answer so Cross tried again.

“It’s okay to feel, I’m scared too, ” Cross said gently and this time Killer raised his skull. 

Cross watched as two white eye lights flickered to life within the dark voids of the Killer’s sockets. He blinked once before barking a quiet laugh and the grinning at Cross.

“I’ll get soup n’ tea,” Killer said with slight head tilt, apparently waiting for Cross to leave first.

Cross smiled back and gave a short nod in return before shortcutting directly into Nightmare’s bedroom. Nightmare groaned as if pained and began trying to free himself from Cross’s arms causing the soldier to kneel lest he drop Nightmare.

“Shhh, Boss it’s okay. It’s me, Cross.”

Cross wasn’t sure why he was saying that as if it would help but, surprisingly, Nightmare stilled, his warm skull falling to rest against Cross’s shoulder. Again Cross felt a chill of worry pulse through him at how warm Nightmare’s body was. Even in stripes when Pap spiked a fever he didn’t remember his bro’s ever being this hot. Nightmare’s negativity was already beginning to soak through Cross’s clothing causing Cross to swallow at the ‘wrongness’ he felt emanating from it. Like it was Nightmare but also not.

Cross stood once more and stared down at his sleeping Boss. He hated how small Nightmare felt through his clothing, hated how young Nightmare looked with his face fallen and flushed. Carrying Nightmare into his bathroom Cross grabbed as many towels as he could in passing and stepped into the shower. He was never more grateful that Nightmare had indulged in a large doorless shower. Dropping the towels to the floor Cross kicked them to the far corner and gently settled down on both knees in order to set Nightmare down atop the makeshift cushions. Nightmare only turned his face into the cold stone but otherwise didn’t seem to move. For a moment Cross paused. The boss wouldn’t melt under the water spray would he? He knew he needed to get Nightmare out of his clothes, that was always the first step to lowering the temperature of a fever struck monster.

“Sorry,” Cross whispered as he slowly began peeling Nightmare’s cloths away.

Nightmare’s coat came away as normal thankfully. Some of the negativity peeled away to remain a part of Nightmare’s body, the rest left thick blobs of negativity clumping wetly to seemingly fuse with the cloth. What was going on? Nightmare’s shorts were next. Scooping an arm under Nightmare’s rips Cross lifted him just enough so he could tug the goop covered shorts down past Nightmare’s pelvis. Cross tried to keep his eye lights adverted but he knew it was better to watch if only make sure Nightmare’s body was holding together. Nightmare’s exposed bones were glistening in their ever flowing negativity.

Taking a chance Cross stood to turn on the rain shower head. He kept the temperature cool and the water barely on just in case it seemed to have an ill effect on the boss. When the cool water only made Nightmare’s form shiver Cross knelt back down and began removing Nightmare’s shirt. Cross stayed kneeled so if he had to leap back he could but the enclosed space inside the shower made any hasty escape otherwise impossible. Focused on bunching the bottom half of Nightmare’s shirt Cross lifted Nightmare’s arms up to slip the damp garment up over the other’s skull. Nightmare made a noise of protest causing Cross’s sockets to widen in alarm. Nightmare’s single socket opened slightly and Cross could just see the cyan glow of Nightmare’s eye light flickering. Nightmare wasn’t looking at him, he didn’t seem to be looking at anything, yet Cross still felt his soul clench.

“Boss? It’s Cross, you have a fever.”

Oh, fuck... where was Killer? Nightmare better not dust him for trying to help.

Nightmare made a soft noise, then his socket slipped closed again. Cross waited but after a spell and no motion he continued striping the last article of clothing away. Inside Nightmare’s ribs Cross could see a soft glow of the other’s magic but Nightmare’s soul hadn’t been summoned yet. So hopefully that was a good sign. Maybe he should ask Dream? But what if this was happening because Dream and Nightmare had gotten into a fight? No... but if Dream could have helped surely Nightmare would have stayed? Right? Well, no. Actually, no. Nightmare would have left anyways.

“Boss,” Cross tried again, pressing the back of his hand against Nightmare’s skull then to the underside of the sleeping skeleton’s jaw.

No more of Nightmare’s negativity came away with his hand and the boss did seem to have cooled down with the spray. Cross looked around but given he was alone he would have to move Nightmare to the bed on his own.

Holding both hands out to motion for Nightmare to remain still Cross stood and turned off the water. With the panic beginning to ware down it was easier for Cross to breath and actually feel the chill of the water soaked into his coat. The spray had washed all of Nightmare’s negativity away but the cold lingered, even with the feeling of wrongness weakened. Removing his coat while he stepped out of the shower Cross draped his sodden coat and cape over the edge of the tub. Collecting a dry towel, Cross was quick to return so he could drape the dry cloth over Nightmare’s nude bones and scoop the still motionless skeleton back into his arms. The arm not folded against Nightmare’s lap hung limp. Cross caught a glimpse of their reflection as he stepped out of the shower and had to look away. Nightmare wasn’t supposed to look like this.

Cross kept his eyes forward as he carried Nightmare to his bed. He had been able to toss open the comforters and deposit Nightmare onto the sheets. The satisfied groan Nightmare made was praise enough when Cross pulled the sheets back over Nightmare’s body. At least the boss was breathing easer now. Cross caught himself reaching out to stroke Nightmare’s cheek when he heard a soft rattling of the door. Cross turned quickly to make himself a wall between the intruder and Nightmare but let out a sigh when he saw it was Killer backing into the room with a tray precariously balanced in his hands.

“A little help here Snowflake?” Killer called out in a hushed but clearly irate whisper.

Cross rushed to hold the door but took his time closing it to admire how nice Killer looked wearing Horror’s ‘Shut up and let me eat you’ apron. Something about Killer in frills had Cross’s skull warming and not even the various stains or questionable dusty pink tint of the formerly white apron seemed to matter when Killer was wearing it. Killer paused finally noticing that Cross was staring and smirked.

“Later X,” Killer teased shoving the tray towards Cross.

Cross took it with a chuckle but quieted when he followed Killer’s gaze to where Nightmare was laying on the bed.

“His fever’s gotten a little better. He should be able to have the soup when he wakes,” Cross pointed out, carrying the tray over to set it down on Nightmare’s side dresser.

Once there Cross found himself staring at Nightmare’s soft expression.

“Should we,” Cross started as that unsure feeling began coiling around his soul once more.

“No, let’s watch for now. He’s our Boss,” Killer said, walking towards the desk Nightmare kept in his office.

Killer hooked a hand under the back of the desk chair and carried it over to Nightmare’s bedside. Cross hovered, unsure where he should be until Killer took his hand to guide the solider away from the bed and to the bay window of Nightmare’s bedroom. The entire crew knew it was one of Nightmare’s favorite reading spots, but Cross had never dared to sit on the boss’s window seat before. He normally stood at attention when called to Nightmare’s chamber.

Cross glanced back towards Nightmare’s bed, “Killer?”

The window seat did offer the best sightline to keep an eye on Nightmare. It was facing the foot of the bed and with the glow of the moonlight behind him the sight of Nightmare sick in bed seemed less frightening. How many nights had he woken up in Nightmare’s bed with the boss watching him from this very window seat? Feeling Killer squeeze his hand Cross turned back and scoffed when he saw Killer holding up a thin yellow children’s book.

“Is that...?” Cross asked.

“Yep,” Killer said with a teasing grin. “Can’t have you not getting my classic references.”

Cross shook his skull as Killer took a seat on one side of the plush, pillow covered window bench. Killer patted the space next to him so Cross took the seat and let himself lean against Killer’s shoulder. Clearly so he could see the book and not because the urge to sneak cuddle was so strong.

“Ready?” Killer asked before opening the book and clearing his nonesistant throat.

“In an old yellow house...”

—————————————————————-

Nightmare groaned softly, adjusting his shoulders on his pillows and feeling his spine crack. Why did he feel so tired? He hadn’t remembered getting into bed. Though as Nightmare’s relaxed further into the soft familiar sheets he realized he was laying in his bed not Dream’s. Opening his socket slowly, Nightmare tried to remember but the click of his chamber door opening had him turning his skull. Dream silently entered, a large bowl cradled in one arm and a cloth clutched in the hand closing his door. Dream looked his way and when their eye lights met Nightmare watched Dream smile. Something warm bloomed in Nightmare’s chest where normally the positivity Dream emanated stung.

Nightmare thought he had blinked, but when he opened his socket again Dream was pressing a cool rag to his brow. Nightmare pressed into the blissful touch and soaked in the sight of Dream sitting in a chair that had been pulled next to his bedside. 

“How?” Nightmare croaked.

His voice sounded crackled. As if it would crumble if he tried to speak too much. It was only when Nightmare shifted again that he realized he was completely nude beneath his sheets. On impulse, Nightmare tried to shift away, lifting a hand to pull his sheets higher up over his chest. Dream must have sensed his unease because his brother’s hand gently cupped the one Nightmare’s held clenched into the sheets barely covering his ribs.

“You left the cabin, Cross and Killer found you,” Dream said softly before looking towards the window just past the end of the bed.

Nightmare looked to where Dream had and was surprised to see both skeletons fast asleep. Cross was slumped back against the wall and pressed to Killer’s side. Killer was slumped against Cross with a children’s book held in one hand with a precariously loose grip. Cross’s skull was resting on Killer’s. Nightmare noted absently that those two had grown quite attached.

“They stayed by your side. Looks like someone made you soup too brother.”

Nightmare looked to Dream, then down to his side dresser. Sure enough, a clay bowl with a lid sat atop a tray, spoon beside it. The tray even held a tea pot which Nightmare knew would be stone cold by now but the effort was appreciated. 

“They really do love you,” Dream soothed as he reached out to feel Nightmare’s brow. “I think your fever’s broken. Think you can sit up?”

Nightmare nodded and let Dream help him adjust his pillows so he could sit up and lean back against them. His body felt heavy even without his tentacles and just when Nightmare would have given up on shifting Dream took hold of Nightmare’s arm to help him. Nightmare glared down at the hand on his arm in warning but allowed it when he looked up and saw that Dream would sooner argue than back off. Moving hurt far more than it should have any right to, so when Nightmare was finally able to rest his spine back against his pillow he let out a sigh.

Dream silently picked up the bowl of soup and settled it into Nightmare’s lap before lifting the lid. Thankfully, the heavy ceramic dish had retained some of the heat and the soup was still warm though no longer steaming. The smell of chicken soup was a familiar scent, as it was what all his Sanses wanted when they were ill. The star shaped noodles and the carrots cut like tiny moons were clearly Killer’s work.

“Seriously?” Nightmare shot Dream an annoyed pout but Dream only held out the spoon and shrugged.

“Oh shut up and admit you love us boss,” Killer’s groggy voice said.

Nightmare snapped a glare towards the other’s voice but Killer was still pretending to be asleep. After a moment Killer opened his sockets and winked.

“Sickness and in health boss,” Killer goaded. 

Dream chuckled as he scooped up a spoonful of soup for Nightmare and held it up to his brother’s teeth. Nightmare continued to glare at Killer until said skeleton finally shrugged his unoccupied shoulder and closed his sockets again.

“Whatever, guess I’ll keep napping.” 

Satisfied, Nightmare leaned back and allowed Dream to spoon feed him. Who was he to say no to some pampering? Though... He had given explicit orders that Dream was never to be allowed into the castle. He hadn’t told the others why but it had been because of his theory that the heavy levels of negativity would have an ill effect on his brother and only one of his soldiers had the ability to portal from world to world on their own.

“Cross let you into the castle,” Nightmare said more than asked.

He already knew the answer, but knowing Cross disobeyed a direct order didn’t sit right.

“No,” Dream said softly.

Nightmare looked to Dream confused which had Dream settling the spoon back into the bowl.

“I followed after you,” Dream admitted. “It took me some time to find you and the others, my portal opened up in the gardens outside the castle. I kind of had to brake in. Just a little. I’ll fix the door later, but I was worried, even more so when I was able to actually portal after you. I don’t know why I hadn’t sensed it before. It’s less negative here now. I feel hope.”

When Dream finished speaking Nightmare immediately started to look towards the windowsill but was stopped when Dream cupped his jaw.

“From you brother.”

Dream’s voice wavered in a way that sounded painfully hopeful. Something about the emotion made Nightmare’s bones itch but he refused to acknowledge the odd trickle of tears that he felt sliding down the front of his face. It was the fever, nothing more. Nightmare frowned when his brother sockets widened. Dream raised the unused cloth up to try and dab the corner of Nightmare’s good socket even when Nightmare turned his skull away.

“We’re not having this conversation,” he snapped. 

Not in front of Killer and Cross. He didn’t want them knowing he was weakening, or at least not hearing him admit that he was. Seeing him like this would be a fluke, never to be repeated again. 

“Brother,” Dream tried again, but Nightmare simply ignored him in favor of taking another spoonful of soup.

His skull was pounding but he had yet to decide wether to offer to let Dream stay in his bed or let his brother have the empty chamber down the hall. Nightmare was caught by surprise when Dream took the bowl of soup from his lap and angrily slammed it back down on the tray. He flinched back when Dream suddenly climbed into the bed to take its place in Nightmare’s lap.

“Dream? What are you,” Cross said drowsy, having woken up from the loud noise. 

Killer was at the bedside before Cross had even finished speaking with a knife pressed dangerously to Dream’s throat.

“Careful Dreamboat,” Killer warned but Dream refused to look away from Nightmare.His expression was so focused that it even had Killer glancing towards Nightmare. Once he had, Nightmare was stunned to see Killer’s knife lowering limp to his side.

“Guys, what’s wrong?” Cross said in a worried tone.

Nightmare could hear Cross walking closer but as soon as Nightmare looked to Cross the normally stoic skeleton’s jaw dropped.

“Nightmare. Your...” Cross started but lost his words as he rushed to the other side of Nightmare’s bed.

“He’s changing back,” Dream finished, taking the washcloth in hand and used it to wipe away the itch that was stinging Nightmare’s damaged socket.

Gripped with fear, Nightmare closed his working socket and didn’t move until the washcloth came away. He could feel his brother’s excitement along with Dream’s fear.Cautiously, Nightmare opened his socket and, for the first time in hundreds of years, Nightmare felt the other eye light ignite.

“No.”

The disbelieving word was hardly more than a breath. Raising a hand to cover his face Nightmare shoved Dream away and curled up against his pillows. Nightmare could feel bone under his fingers, he could feel the space where he was missing chips of bone and the deep fractures from where the villagers beat him. Killer had caught Dream to keep him from falling but Dream was already crawling back over the bed desperate to get to Nightmare’s side.

“Brother, no. Show me,” he pleaded. 

Dream pressed a hand to Nightmare’s arm and kept it there even when Nightmare tried to shake the other away.

“No!” Nightmare screamed back.

He couldn’t let the others see him like this, see his weakness. They would leave him, they would no longer fear him. He needed others to fear him, he wouldn’t be weak anymore! Negativity bubbled up from within Nightmare’s bones forming a solid wall of slick that tried to form into tentacles, but the thin wriggling wisps melted back into Nightmare’s body as Nightmare made a groan of pain. Collapsing into the bed, Nightmare felt Cross crawling in beside him. The solider lifted and cradled Nightmare against his chest. Nightmare wanted to tell his pet to stay away, to heel at the his place at the end of the bed but the soothing touch of Cross’s cold hands hushed him. Killer was there too, holding Nightmare’s hand and giving it a squeeze. 

“Boss.”

Nightmare wasn’t sure who spoke, it hurt to open his sockets and stare upward. He could see out of his right socket. He could see... And other’s could see him. Glancing over Nightmare could see Dream kneeling on the bed with his hands clenching the comforter in barely restrained excitement which Nightmare found sickeningly ironic since it was Dream who was unknowingly doing this to him.

“How bad is it?” Nightmare whispered letting his sockets close again.

He had never seen the damage himself, only felt it. And the last time had been just before eating the apples.

“Let’s say you and Horror now share a small resemblance,” Killer teased. 

“Killer! Shut up,” Cross scolded while also tightening his grip on Nightmare. “Boss, no it’s not that bad. I don’t think it’s past fixing.”

Nightmare opened his sockets and let his eye lights flicker to Dream.

“Don’t bother. This won’t last,” Nightmare sighed, and had to look away when he saw Dream’s smile fall.

“Its because of Dreamboat, isn’t it?” Killer asked.

Nightmare nodded and tried to move. Cross, however, placed a hand on Nightmare’s chest to hold him down.

“Brother,” Dream started but Nightmare cut his brother off.

“Don’t. Once you leave I’ll go back to normal.”

“So if I don’t leave?”

Nightmare gave him a sharp look. Dream gave him a mulish look in return that slowly melted into a look of mingled sadness and worry.

“I’m sorry, brother. I’m not sure what came over me. I just...” Dream trailed off.

He closed his sockets for a moment, took a breath, and then opened them again. He looked at Killer, then Cross, and finally back to Nightmare. His smile returned, small and wavering.

“I just had to know you were alright. I don’t want to lose you, Nightmare. I’ll go now. Text soon so we can set up the next visit?”

Dream shifted, sliding towards the edge of the bed, and Nightmare found himself longing to reach for his brother. But with only the two hands at his disposal, one of which was pinned against Cross and other other occupied by Killer’s hand, Nightmare was forced to call after his idiot sibling. 

“Dream.”

Dream paused at Nightmare’s call but only turned his skull enough to show he was listening. He was looking anywhere but at Nightmare but the small beads of tears were easy to see so Nightmare pulled his hand from Killer’s and held it out.

“I appear to be short on limbs so don’t make me chase you,” he grumbled. 

Dream let out a surprised little laugh before hastily covering his mouth and turning to look at Nightmare with the same longing Nightmare felt. Nightmare smiled.

“Best listen to the boss,” Killer said as he made room for Dream next to Nightmare.

Dream seemed confused as he looked from Nightmare’s hand to its owner.

“The damage is done, so stay,” Nightmare said more firmly. 

Dream’s voice, when he answered, was raked with trepidation, “But what if you...what if you don’t change back?”

“If having you close is what does this, I see no reason to doubt that sending you away will reverse it. So stay.”

Nightmare felt his sockets growing heavy from the exertion of having talked for so long. Nightmare lowered his empty hand but, before it hit the sheets, Nightmare felt the warmth that was Dream’s touch embrace it and then him. Raising the hand that was pinned against Cross, Nightmare settled arm over Dream’s back and held his brother in a tired embrace.

“Alright,” Killer cut in, “Boss needs sleep so if y’all staying best hunker down.”

No matter how true that statement might be it didn’t stop the mild spike of irritation Nightmare felt hearing Killer say it. He was tempted to object but resisted just because any statement made in protest would sound like it came from a stubborn child. Before he could work himself up to smack his insolent sans Nightmare was surprised to hear Cross grunt in agreement. He was even more surprised when he felt the soldier shift until he was spooned up against Nightmare’s back. Dream made a soft sound and shifted as well until his skull rested on Nightmare’s shoulder the way he used to do when they were young. It was surprisingly nice.

Struggling to open his sockets, Nightmare lifted his head to look for Killer and felt something in his chest relax when he saw Killer settling in on Dream’s other side. Right where he was easiest for Nightmare to see.Killer shot him a wink as he placed a hand over the one Nightmare had curled against Dream’s back.

“Sleep, Boss,” Killer said softly.

Nightmare could feel sleep slowly overtaking him and this time, with strange warmth soothing his soul, he saw no reason to fight it.He slipped into a peaceful sleep with hope glowing strong in his soul.


End file.
